Once Upon A Time
by KanaMac
Summary: Once upon a time, Hiro Hamada ripped a sacred book. He and the Big Hero 6 are sent into a fictional world of Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood. They turn into characters from fairy tales from around the world. They must follow the storyline and survive the tale in order to get out. (Tadashi is alive)
1. Chapter 1

**KanaMac presents…**

"**Once Upon A Time" a Big Hero 6 fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fairytales I use in this story or Big Hero 6.**

**Hiro: 13 years old**

**Tadashi: 18 years old**

**()()()()()**

"This can't be seriously happening!" Hiro exclaims. "I wake up one morning thinking all is right with the world and then I'm in some cozy cottage." Hiro wore a bright red cloak with a large bow at the nape. Even his bird's nest of a head was fashioned into little pigtails.

There was a rap at the door and it hesitantly creaked open. A young woman wearing a tattered dress about the age of Aunt Cass stepped in. "Little Red Riding Hood, your grandmother is awfully ill. Take this basket to her please. I've filled it with pastries and fruits."

_Little Red Riding Hood? No! That means I'm…a girl! _Hiro thought, horrified at the idea of cross dressing.

"Um, excuse me. I was wondering where am I right now." He whispers to the woman who must be his 'mother' in the story. "Is this some sort of play that I'm in or,"

The woman's once warm brown eyes turned stony. "Please proceed with the storyline." her tone was monotonous like a robot.

Then she turned back to her normal bright self. "Tell Grandma that I send my regards! And go straight to her house. Don't stray from the path."

Panic rose in the child prodigy's chest. "B-but where's Tadashi and Aunt Cass?"

"Please proceed with the storyline." the woman repeats.

Not knowing what else to do, Hiro took the basket of pastries and fruits and started down the path into the forest. There were shadows shifting in every corner of the wood. Hiro felt goose bumps rise along his arms. The big bad wolf from the story would come out soon.

He squatted on the forest floor and began to cry softly into the red cloak. He was confused and agitated. As he continued to cry, his mind reeled back to yesterday night and any strange phenomenon that could have triggered this Red Riding Hood story.

_Flashback:_

_ It was Hiro's thirteenth birthday and the whole gang was here. It was a surprise party and caught Hiro off guard as he came home from school. He remembered the happy faces of Honey Lemon, Fred, Gogo, Wasabi, Aunt Cass, and Tadashi. The group had jumped up from their hiding places when he came into the café. Fred fell from the ceiling. _

_ "SURPRISE!" they cried and everybody held out their gifts for him._

_ "Thanks guys!" Hiro cried and took their presents and started to open them._

_ Aunt Cass got him lots of gummy bears and Tadashi got him new parts for him to make better robots. Wasabi bought him a green sweater that matched his and Gogo hugged Hiro and handed him a new laptop, while Fred thrust him a cool-looking samuri sword. Baymax got him a bottle of antibacterial spray._

_ Hiro thanked his friends again and again. He noticed one more present on the floor._ _This present looked different. It was wrapped in soggy newspaper and there were no silk ribbons tied around the package, but tangled strips of fraying string. The gift looked decades old._

_ "Who's is this?" Hiro had asked, studying the package._

_ The party goers looked at each other and shook their heads saying no. _

_ "I wonder what's in it…" Hiro wrestled the string off and forced the sticky, soggy paper off whatever was inside. The friends crowded around the birthday boy and stared at the gift._

_ It was a large filthy book._

_ The book had a cover made of some sort of hard skin. There was no title. The spine was tough as wood and it took a lot of force to open it. Hiro tried to rip the book open to the first page to no avail._

_ Tadashi took it and tried to open it. It wouldn't do so._

_ Aunt Cass tried._

_ Fred tried. Everyone tried, but the book would not open._

_ "Is this some prank?" Hiro asked, glaring around._

_ "NO!"_

_ Frustrated, Hiro kicked the book. "Open you stupid thing!"_

_ It fluttered open with ease at those words. Hiro's eyes got bigger. He held the book and skimmed through the pages. There were no words or pictures or anything on the yellowed pages. _

_ He flipped back to the first page where he found newly inked words in swirly cursive._

_ It read, 'Once upon a time…'_

_ The book continued to start a tale in the same cursive as if a ghost that nobody could hear or see was there, writing. The party stopped and everyone stared at the ongoing story._

_ RIIIIIP!_

_ Then it happened. It was a mere accident—the pages were old and brittle. Hiro ripped the cover clean off. They all gasped at the awful sound like flesh was being torn. There was silence. The writing in the book halted. Hiro felt like something bad was going to happen._

_ The writing began again. This time faster and less delicate. _

_ 'You have harmed the tales of stories. Now you will all pay the price. At sunrise tomorrow, you will find yourselves trapped in pages. The key is to survive the tale and all its glory. If not, trapped mice you will be, for I will be the cat.'_

**()()())(()**

"Hiro?!"

The boy was jerked from his thoughts and he looked up to find a quite furry and menacing figure bending down to him. Hiro cried out in fear and got ready to bolt.

"Wait! It's just me! Tadashi."

Hiro looks up and sees a hint of his brother under the harsh coat of fur. He sees his almond eyes and handsome chin. It was his brother alright.

But this Tadashi had brown ears and a strange looking snout as if he were some sort of wolf/human hybrid that terrorized people at night. He was a _wolf._ The wolf. The big bad wolf. Hiro couldn't help the snort that escaped him. This was ironic. He was Little Red Riding Hood and Tadashi was the Big Bad Wolf.

"Tadashi, I know this sounds crazy, but we have to act out Little Red Riding Hood like this. Remember that book I found and ripped apart at my birthday party? We won't be able to go back if we mess up the storyline!" Hiro explains urgently.

Tadashi looked a little pale under his fur. "What do you mean 'we won't be able to go back'?"

"We're in some sort of freakish fairy tale world. I bet Gogo and the others are trapped somewhere in here too." Hiro cries. This was a terrible situation to be in. He never read many fiction books!

"Even Baymax?"

"Yeah, probably not good. We have to act this out, okay?" Hiro spat.

Tadashi nods. "Gotcha. I need to say one thing though. You look ridiculous."

Hiro blushes furiously. He ducks, hoping his brother/wolf wouldn't notice. "I know. Just shut up."

Tadashi hugged his little brother, and then got onto all fours. His dark eyes became an eerie yellow and his canines looked a lot longer. "What do you have in that basket, Little Red Riding Hood?" he growled.

"Just some pastries and fruit for my dear grandma Mr. Wolf." Hiro answers.

"And where does you precious grandma live?" Tadashi or the Wolf asked in a deep voice that sent shivers up Hiro's spine.

"Along that path, past the wild rose bushes, then through the gate at the end of the wood,  
>Mr. Wolf." Hiro or Red Riding Hood replies foolishly like in the book.<p>

The Wolf scampers off and Red Riding Hood continued his way down the path. He picked some flowers along the way, so he wouldn't mess up the storyline.

After much more walking, Hiro finally reached a shabby cottage near the end of the forest. He went up and rapped on the door, knowing that the wolf probably ate his 'grandma'.

Nobody answered the knock.

Hiro pushed open the door and was met with an awkward scene. Tadashi was in the cottage on two furry hind legs with a confused _Aunt Cass _whom was screaming her head off. And her head was covered in white and gray hairs instead of the usual lush brown.

"AAAAAH A WOLF!" Cass screeches and tries to scramble out of bed.

Tadashi, still looking quite like a wolf, tried to reach out his paws and comfort her. "I-it's me Aunt Cass. I can explain! See, Hiro's here. It's alright!"

So Aunt Cass is the 'grandma' of the story.

Hiro gave a brief and detailed summary of why they were here and why they looked like this. Cass began to calm down. "So you're saying the book got mad and sent us into a fairytale?! And we have to complete the story?!"

"Yup. Tadashi, you have to, um, _eat_ Aunt Cass."

"CRAP! Do I have to?" Tadashi hisses.

His little brother put his hands on his hips. "It's the storyline! I doubt Aunt Cass will actually get hurt. The huntsman also has to chop you open with an ax. You know, so I can live happily ever after?"

And so Tadashi reluctantly ate his freaked out aunt.

"My, what big ears you have, Grandma."

"All the better to hear you, my dear."

"My, what big eyes you have, Grandma."

"All the better to see you, my dear."

"But Grandma, what a big nose you have."

"All the better to smell you, my dear."

"My, what a big…mouth you have Grandma."

"ALL THE BETTER TO EAT YOU UP MY DEAR!" with those words, Tadashi sprang up from the bed with a huge stomach because he ate Aunt Cass.

Hiro screamed as loudly as he could, when the 'huntsman' burst in. More of a huntswoman, probably. Gogo Tomago burst in wielding an ax threateningly at the Wolf. Winking at the brothers, she brought the glinting ax down on Tadashi with a grunt.

Tadashi screamed and a bright white light filled the entire cottage.

_I have a feeling that this isn't over yet._ Hiro moaned to himself before the light engulfed them all.

**()())()()()()**

**I hope you enjoyed that and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV AND FOLLOW!**

**Leave a suggestion in review: ****I also would appreciate if YOU GUYS could suggest another fairytale for my second chapter of Once Upon A Time. It can be anything, but please make it a commonly known fairytale! **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For this chapter, I'm using one of **Hiccupisnotuseless's **ideas, which is The Tortoise and the Hare! Thanks so much to everyone who provided ideas for me; you're the BEST!**

**And now, KanaMac presents…**

'**Once Upon A Time' a Big Hero 6 fanfiction.**

**()())(())()**

The brilliant flash of light brought Gogo, Hiro, Tadashi, and Aunt Cass to the middle of a grassy meadow in the countryside.

"This is not home." Aunt Cass squeaks, staring off into the green expanse.

Despite the situation, Hiro felt at ease. The meadow was filled with assorted wildflowers and soft grasses. The sunlight felt nice and warm on his cheeks and there was a soothing wind whispering from the west.

A yell disrupted the calm.

"OH MY GOD!" Gogo had lost her cool tone.

Hiro scrambled to his feet to aid his friend. "What is it?"

Then his eyes got really big along with his aunt's and brother's. Gogo had changed. She had a large hard green shell on her back like a backpack. Her arms had a greenish tint to them and her legs probably did too, underneath the black leggings. At least her facial features hadn't changed, except for the same greenish color.

"I-is my face okay?" she gasps.

Tadashi tries to smile. "You look fine Gogo."

A horrified realization came to Hiro's thoughts. _Gogo must be some sort of reptile…she's green and has a shell…a turtle! Of course!_

"Gogo! You're a turtle!" Hiro yelled.

Gogo froze. "What did you day? No way! I can't be a turtle! Does it make me slow? God, you know I can't stand slow!" She got into position to run and bolted.

It was a very very _slow_ bolt. The movement was like she had a thousand cinderblocks as her feet or something. She clenched her feet, straining and pushing herself to go faster, but to no use. The lightning fast Gogo Tomago was reduced to being as slow as a tortoise. No pun intended.

Letting out a frustrated growl, she slowly leaned against a tree in the meadow.

But it wasn't a tree at all. It was a lanky and tall and soft thing. Gogo raised her eyes to the 'tree'. The 'tree' was Fred. Almost Fred. He looked really weird. There were no words to describe the oddness she saw in Fred.

Replacing his green monster face beanie were two long blonde furred ears. His nose had morphed into some sort of gerbil-like twitching nose with whiskers springing out in every direction. He even had a cotton ball of a tail on his behind. He had paws instead of hands.

"Fred? Is that you?" Gogo whispers, still in the state of shock.

"No, I'm Fred," he answers cockily. "The Bunny."

"Fred!" Hiro calls to them with the rest of his family in tow. He sees his comic loving friend and starts laughing. "Are you a bunny?!"

"Yup!" Fred thrusts his twitchy rabbit nose into the air proudly, causing Hiro to laugh harder.

Hiro rolled in the grass chuffing with uncontrollable giggles. Tadashi shook his head and tried to help his brother up, but he was like a wriggling fish that kept getting away.

"Gogo's a turtle and Fred's a rabbit!" the younger Hamada guffawed. A sudden serious expression overtook his features like a cloud. "Wait! I think I know what we're in right now. We're in that fable called 'The Tortoise and the Hare'! That means Gogo and Fred have to have a race!"

Tadashi nodded. "I think you're right buddy. Alright gang; let's get to the starting line!"

**()()()()()()()**

"The race starts here beside this peach tree." Tadashi explains. "You go down the path, past the pasture and the farm, over those hills, and to the finish line over there. Aunt Cass will be waiting there for you guys."

"I'm keeping an eye on Fred, and Tadashi will keep out for Gogo." Hiro added. "Just to make sure no one cheats. You guys know this story, right?"

"NO!" Gogo and Fred shout.

"WHAT?!" Hiro yelps loudly. "But this is a really common fairy tale! You should have heard of it from somewhere!"

Fred cleared his throat. "When I was a kid, I never read books. Ever. I'm all about comic books, man! I've never heard of 'The Tortoise and The Hare.' Is it like a comic book?"

"I'm a bit worried." Tadashi whispers to his brother.

"As soon as I learned to walk, I was riding bikes and making robots and stuff. I didn't have time to read books!" Gogo retorts. "Can't we just make up a plot?"

"No. We have to go with the original storyline." Hiro turns to Tadashi. "We have to help them without getting too involved, or it might mess things up."

Gogo and Fred look at the brothers. 'Is this going to be a problem?"

Tadashi glances nervously at Hiro. Hiro does the same. "Nope! We've got your backs!"

The competitors walk up to the starting line; a line drawn into the dirt. Gogo looked severely angry and Fred just looked happy to be here, like always.

"ON YOUR MARKS. GET SET. **GOOOOOOOO!"**

**()()()())()()**

Fred used the ground as his launch pad and was off into the dust, zipping up the hill. He was already close to the top. Yelping, Hiro clumsily ran after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Meanwhile, several inches past the starting line, Gogo the tortoise was going as fast (slow) as she could. She felt tears of embarrassment prickle at the corner of her eyes. She never lost a race. She didn't want to lose; especially to somebody like Fred.

Her shell felt like a million tons. If only she could take it off. If only she had her bright yellow bike with electro-magnetic suspended wheels that made her as fast as lightning.

Suddenly, she stopped. Tadashi walked up to her with worried eyes. "Come on, we can't lose to Fred and Hiro. Let's get moving!"

"I can't." she whispers. "I'm so slow. I'm not even a foot into the race. I could never beat Fred."

"Gogo, don't be like this please! I know you can do it!" Tadashi urged with shining eyes.

For Gogo, the world had always moved too slowly to her. She had the need for speed. That's why she was always extra early to appointments and sped through tests and went around everywhere on a bike of her own invention.

"Gogo, please!" Tadashi pleads to the green girl.

Then it came to her. She didn't want to lose to the hare. But a will more powerful than that came to her. She would rather lose horribly to him than to give up now. She didn't want to show that she was a bad sport.

Gogo started to plod slowly along the path.

Tadashi acted like her personal cheerleader, whooping and yelling out encouragements. He was jumping up and down like a kid. Gogo laughed softly.

She would never give up.

**()()()())())(())()**

Fred the hare was speeding along the path with Hiro running and panting to catch up with him. He paused and asked his companion if they should take a break. Hiro shook his head no and panted wildly.

"The author of this story must be stupid!" Fred said aloud. "Even I would know that a rabbit is lots faster than a turtle."

The two came to the farm. There were rows and rows of veggies that dotted the plain. Fred's eyes widened and his mouth began to water.

"Hey Hiro," Fred had a sheepish look in his eyes. "I never ate my veggies, you know. Now seems like a good time. I mean, Gogo's still way back there and all."

Hiro grins. "Sure. Eat up Mr. Rabbit."

Fred hopped over to the row of carrots and began digging up the orange vegetables from the earth.

Hiro looked over his shoulder and saw the tiny speck of green that was Gogo, working hard to get her way up the second hill. He had to buy her more time.

"Fred?" Hiro called. Fred looked up with a bunch of carrots stuffed into his mouth. "Could you get me some radishes? I think there are some over there." He pointed to the farthest side of the plantation.

**()()()())()()**

She had done it. Gogo has passed a soundly sleeping Fred. What a lazy chump of a bunny. The hare was snoring away on top of a mountain of carrot ends. She almost smiled, and then remembered the length she had yet to go.

Along the way, Gogo had noticed all the beauties of nature around her. She saw the way the sunlight would illuminate the sky's blue color and how the trees could sing and how each and every rock was different. For the first time, she could smell the sweet pollen in the air and could watch as the wind made patterns.

Her life was so fast that she never was able to savor these things. They were all blurs. Maybe she should go a bit more _slowly._ Ugh. She still hated that word.

Could turtles sweat? Gogo was sweating a lot that it slicked her hair and made it uncomfortable to continue.

It was almost the end of the day. The sky was turning a beautiful pink and bruised shade of purple and orange (she never saw that before).

Weary and exhausted, Gogo looked up. She saw the most welcome sights in the world. Cass Hamada stood at the finish line, waving her arms back and forth excitedly.

"I'm almost there!" She told herself and Tadashi. The older Hamada smiled and pat her head.

At the moment, she couldn't care if Fred had beaten her. She just wanted to get to the line and go home.

Gogo crested another agonizing hill on her slow legs and was a couple feet from the finish line. Tadashi ran ahead of her and to the finish line, beckoning her to follow. "You can do it!"

With a final shuddering intake of breath, Gogo walked _slowly_ past the finish line.

Aunt Cass and Tadashi cheered happily. Gogo realized that Fred and Hiro weren't there yet. She felt confused at the prospect. "How did I beat Fred?"

"Speaking of which, here he comes now!" Cass laughs.

Fred came barreling toward the finish line with Hiro at his heels. Hiro looked happy to see Gogo, while Fred looked like he had a bad stomach ache.

The hare had lost the race against the turtle.

"But…how?" Fred pants. "I'm so much faster…"

They all looked at Gogo. She smiled with all her sweat and green skin and heavy shell and hard work. "Well Freddie, I guess sometimes slow and steady wins the race."

Fred passes out just as the same blinding light of transportation bursts around them. This time, it _hopefully_ takes them all home.

**()()()()()()**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a suggestion in the review of another fairy tale if you've thought of one! I'll probably use all the ideas at one point in this series! Hope you liked chapter! Stay tuned for the next! **

**Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We officially have 21 reviews, 7 favorites, and 16 followers! Woohoo! Thanks to everyone who did this! You guys rock! Go to the end for another note!**

**I'll be using **Alexisdeadddx's **idea of Hansel and Gretel! (Neat idea, thanks so much!)**

**And now,**

**KanaMac presents… "Once Upon A Time" a Big Hero 6 fanfiction.**

**()()()()()()()**

_Life is an ass. _Hiro thinks sourly. He wasn't one for swearing, but this wasn't funny. The gang had not yet ended up at home yet, but into another tale of some sort.

This time though, neither Gogo nor Fred was here. Hiro woke up with Tadashi lying in a bed beside him. The covers were made of a fluffy quilt. The walls of the room were made of decomposing logs. It smelled very bad.

"Tadashi?" the young boy hisses. "Tadashi!"

The older Hamada turned in bed and groggily snuggled into the pillow. "Mm…not yet Aunt Cass…five more minutes…"

"Seriously bro?" Hiro deadpanned. He slid out of bed and walked towards a little door in the far corner of the room. He reached for the handle, when he heard hushed voices talking on the other side. Hiro put his ear to the door and listened to the conversation.

"We haven't enough food to feed even ourselves. How will we provide for the children like this? Tomorrow morning, it's best if we leave them deep in the woods. They won't be able to find their way back." a raspy female voice whispers.

An even hoarser male voice answers, "We shouldn't do that; they're only children!"

"Don't be a fool! It's every man for himself or herself now!" the raspy female hisses.

"Alright, fine. But I will regret it."

Hiro stifled his gasp. They must be in Hansel and Gretel. Their parents were going to get rid of them like in the story. That meant that he had to throw a witch into a fire and also starve of fear and hunger in the woods until they found the candy house. The only good-sounding part was the candy house. Hiro had a sweet tooth.

He raced to his brother's bedside and roused him from sleep. "Tadashi, we're in Hansel and Gretel now."

Tadashi wiped the sleep from his eyes. "I was hoping we would get home by now. Maybe we should ask to leave."

Hiro's eyes widened as he remembered the brief stoic expression of the mother in Little Red Riding Hood. She kept telling him to continue with the storyline.

"We shouldn't. Now, let's go." Hiro takes his brother's hand and they walk through the door.

**()()())()()()()**

Honey Lemon awoke to the sweet aroma of cookies and candies. Where was she? She sat up and looked around. Her eyes widened happily. She was in her dream home! A house made of sweets.

There were biscuits and cookies for walls and windows made out of peppermints. The ceiling was of gumdrops and there were several lollipops sticking out from the floor of chocolate squares. The scent of honey overflowed the little cottage of candy.

"It's almost like Hansel and Gretel!" she exclaims, jumping up and down in excitement. She feels a hat fly off her head.

Honey bent to pick it up and saw the shape of it. It was black with a pointy tip; like a _witch's_ hat. Her dress was black and so were her stockings. Was it Halloween or something?

Lying beside her witch hat was a single cane of peppermint striped in red and white. For some reason, it looked special from all other candy canes. Honey picked it up and waved it around gently, testing its weight. Suddenly, tufts of cotton candy and blobs of puddings and cookies burst in front of her eyes. In surprise, she dropped the peppermint stick that had created the food.

She inspected the stick. It wasn't anything at all that she'd seen in science. It wasn't science at all. Maybe Fred wasn't so crazy after all.

"I have a magic wand! OMG this is like the best dream ever!" she cried and waved the peppermint around more, making sweet delicacies pop out of nowhere.

The black witch hat lay sinisterly on the floor.

**()()()()()()()**

Tadashi and Hiro's 'parents' led the two further into the depths of the forest. The mother was mumbling under her breath about greedy children, while the father gave the two a forlorn look. Of course, Tadashi was inconspicuously tossing white stones down the path to keep track of where they were. Each stone landed with a loud thud, but the parents were too deep into their thoughts to listen.

"Hansel, Gretel, you two stay here while your mother and I go and fetch some wood for the fire." Their father said quietly.

"Ok daddy." Hiro replies sweetly, looking at the man with large doe eyes.

Tadashi scowls.

The mother storms into the woods as fast as she could. The father kept looking back sadly at his 'children'.

The brothers passed the many hours until night time with little games and plans of what to do when they got back to their real home in San Fransokyo. Hiro missed Baymax and Mochi and Aunt Cass's hot wings.

"It's getting pretty dark. Should we find out way back now?" Hiro asked. Tadashi scanned the darkening sky and nodded.

They set out, finding the white pebbles that reflected the moonlight. They made a new game of who could spot the pebbles sooner. After about fifty white stones filling their pockets, the two found the dingy old house in the middle of the forest again.

**()()()()()()()()**

Honey Lemon loved this fictional dream she was having.

She had found a big black iron pot and was putting lots of sugar and caramel and honey that she made with her special magical wand. The smell was heavenly and the mixture was so thick and sugary that it was hard to mix with the huge wooden spoon. Wasabi would be horrified at the amount of calories her house had.

Honey was humming her favorite song while dicing white chocolate, when she heard the distinct sound of smacking lips coming from outside.

She strode to the door with her candy wand in hand and walked outside to a very peculiar sight.

Tadashi Hamada was shoving jelly tarts into his mouth that made up the path to the house. He kept grimacing with each bite. Tadashi wasn't known for liking sweet things like Honey did.

Hiro was sitting in the lawn, licking a giant red lollie with chunks of broken off mints in his hands. They had old time clothes on that were covered in powdered sugar.

Honey opened and closed her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but then decided not to.

"Hiro? Tadashi?" she called at last.

The brothers looked up, expecting to see the ugly old witch from Hansel and Gretel, only to see an amused Honey Lemon standing before them. Tadashi's face got red because Honey caught them feasting like pigs on candy; which Hiro was still doing.

"-oni ephmon!" Hiro attempted to say her name with his cheeks stuffed with taffy. He loved taffy.

"Spit that out! You'll choke yourself Hiro!" Honey scolded. "How are you guys in my dream too?"

Hiro spat the sticky sweet taffy out. "This isn't a dream. I ripped a fairy tale book that's haunted and for revenge it stuck everyone into stories like this place, which is Hansel and Gretel."

Honey gaped at him.

Tadashi adds, "And we have to finish each story exactly like the storyline."

"How many stories have you guys gone through?" Honey asks with interest.

Hiro plucked a chocolate chip cookie from the wall. "Let's see; Little Red Riding Hood and The Tortoise and The Hare. Now we have to complete this story. You have to throw Tadashi into that iron cell over there and make me do lots of chores. Then you have to tell me that you're going to cook Tadashi. I'll kindle the fire and then trick you into falling in it. The end."

"I have to fall into the fire? Won't I die or something?" Honey asks nervously, glancing at Hiro.

"Don't worry. Gogo chopped Tadashi with an ax and he's still alive!" Hiro reassured.

And so they went through the story with their very best acting skills that went unused. They decided that for the good of the story, they would call each other their character names and not their real names. Honey was hesitant through the whole story as she made her best mean face and threw Tadashi into the cell. She kept apologizing to him after she locked him up.

Hiro did the chores as asked and acted like such a poor child that Honey cried once and said she couldn't do the evil act anymore. Hiro assured her that he was aware that the witch wasn't the true her and that she was doing a great job. She wiped her tears away and prepared to 'kill' Tadashi.

The second night during the story, Honey Lemon walked into her candy room in the cottage. Her room was made of her favorite macaroons and lemon tarts. Yet, she felt a pain in her chest that she didn't want to even pretend to kill Tadashi. She just couldn't no matter what. Her heart ached and her head felt muddled and confused between reality and fiction.

This made her wonder why the book made her witch. Did it know that she was bad at acting as an evil character? Was it trying to defy her character? The book was trying to confuse her and her friends from knowing who they really were! She was no witch! And no inanimate object was going to tell her what to do!

An unseen anger had finally come to its breaking point. Honey threw her witch hat down and brought the peppermint wand down on her knee so furiously that it snapped into two. She had never felt this much fury before.

She stepped down on the wand. "I won't let myself be controlled by likes of you! I'm Honey Lemon and I'm going home whether you stupid books freaking like it or not!"

The blonde girl stormed into the kitchen where Hiro was wiping to sugar cube floors and grabbed his arm, yanking him alongside her. Then, she proceeded to walk out back and unlock the cell, freeing her friend.

"What? Witch, what you are doing?!" Tadashi calls.

"Tadashi-,"

"I'm Hansel, remember? Go with the storyline?" He reminds.

Honey took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. "Your name is Tadashi Hamada. And I'm Honey Lemon and your brother is Hiro Hamada. Don't you ever forget that."

Tadashi was about to say something, when an unknown force ripped the two away from each other; a fierce wind. Their clothing rippled from the force of it. Hiro covered her face and cried out. "HONEY LEMON!"

Honey didn't scream or anything because she knew that she had broken the rule of following the story's plot when she defied the book, broke her wand, and let Tadashi free.

The force yanked her into the kitchen and towards the mouth of the flaming stove that had burning embers lit a murderous red. Hiro must have added more wood. The heat was so close to her face. She whimpered in fear as the force painfully wrapped around her.

She was the witch. She was going to get burned either way.

She saw a glimpse of Hiro and Tadashi racing in, when the wind pushed her into the stove. Hiro was trying to reach in and get her out.

"Hiro! No!" Honey gasped.

Then, she dissolved into a pile of white ash.

**()()()()()()()**  
>What will happen to Honey Lemon? What is going on?<p>

Leave a suggestion in your review.

CINDERELLA WILL BE THE GRAND FINAL CHAPTER, SO DON'T SUGGEST THAT ANYMORE!

Also, tell me your favorite candy or sweet! I would like to know 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy 2015 everyone!**

**I apologize for not updating sooner! Please forgive me! **

**Okay, so this chapter if based off of Grimm's fairytale, 'Snow White.' Right now, this story has received 36 reviews, 21 followers, and 12 favorites! It's unbelievable! Thank you guys so much! This means so much to me! By the way, I saw an ad with Baymax's head as the ball dropping in New York! I thought that was really cute! **

**A couple readers have suggested doing Snow White, so I'm going to do it today!**

**I'd like to acknowledge **Fantasy Forger **for giving me so many ideas from unique fairytales that I've never thought about! THANKS FOR THE IDEAS EVERYONE!**

**KanaMac presents…**

'**Once Upon A Time', a Big Hero 6 fanfiction.**

**()()()()()()()**

Wasabi groaned. His head hurt so badly and he felt as if he could throw up his insides so they would be outsides. Then he noticed that his brown dreadlocks had been unwound, turning his hair into a smooth and silky texture that Honey Lemon should have instead of him. The new hair made him feel so unmanly! He ran his fingers through the smoothness. He was also wearing dark clothing and a pointed crown on his head. Unbelievable!

He cast his eyes around the room. The place was like some sort of medieval castle with gray stones making up the walls. He notices that he was lying on a red velvety carpet. The fabric stretched out diagonally to a grand seat of gold at the end of the room. A throne.

"Wasabi?" a huge booming voice filled the room.

The said African American man screamed like a little girl. "AHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Oh god… Wasabi! Calm down, it's me, Tadashi!" the same ghostly voice assures.

With tears in the corners of his eyes, Wasabi looks up. "Tadashi?" Then he sees the giant black and gold encrusted mirror hanging right above the throne. Tadashi's face loomed inside the mirror. His face was pale and had a greenish light that made his features look haunted; shadows under his eyes, hollow black cheekbones.

"Why are you in a mirror?" Wasabi asks, wiping away tears.

"We're in Snow White right now!" Tadashi bangs against the surface of the glass. It only causes agitated ripples to flutter around in the mirror. "Damn! I can't get out!"

Wasabi scrunches his brow. "Uh, did you just say that we're in Snow White?"

His friend in the mirror slumps a little. "Yes! I don't have time to explain right now, so do _exactly _as I say."

"Why?"

"Don't question me! Just… come here to the throne!"

Wasabi stands up, trailing his just noticed violet cape as he makes his way to the throne. Tadashi in the mirror beckoned him closer. Wasabi sighs and steps right in front of the mirror that held his friend.

Tadashi had determination in his eyes. "Okay, you have to ask me, 'Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of them all?'"

"Is this some sort of weird experiment of Honey's?" Wasabi asks timidly.

Tadashi's brown eyes flash in pain at the mention of Honey Lemon. "No, it's not. You have to complete the story of Snow White without getting yourself killed. That's the mission. Now say, 'Mirror mirror on the wall…'"

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of them all?" he repeats obediently.

The mirror suddenly swirls in a variety of green and black. Tadashi's face disappears in a whirlpool beyond the glass. Wasabi looks up frightfully at the storming mirror. Then, Tadashi comes back onto the surface. But it isn't like him. Yet it is him. Tadashi's face is drawn with darker eyes than the usual bright and intelligent brown. The 'Tadashi' gazes down at Wasabi haughtily. "The beautiful young maiden Snow White, my queen."

"Uh, you're not Tadashi are you?" Wasabi squeaks.

Suddenly, the mirror bursts into swirls like before, sucking up the dark looking Hamada with it, and a frazzled Tadashi appears on the glass.

"There's Tadashi. You okay buddy?" Wasabi calls.

The boy in the mirror breathes heavily. He runs his hand through his ruffled hair and smoothes his rumpled tunic. His cheeks are flushed red, yet the rest of his face is pale with fear. "W-Wasabi, there is someone else inside this mirror other than me!"

"I noticed! Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

"NO!" Tadashi cries. "You have to help complete the story! Hurry! He's getting really strong and he's trying to take over—"

A whirlpool circles in the mirror for the third time and a dark and evil and composed Tadashi appears casually. His eyes gleam predatorily. "Hello, Wasabi No Ginger."

Wasabi's eyes widen with understanding. There was an evil Tadashi in the mirror along with the real Tadashi, both fighting for control of the mirror. "Uh…good bye!" he races outside.

He leaps into the flowering courtyard where he yelled, "HUNTSMAN! TAKE SNOW WHITE INTO THE FOREST AND KILL HER OF SOMETHING WHILE I TRY TO GET MY FRIEND OUT OF THE MIRROR!"

**()()()()()()()**

Fred felt brave.

He was trusted with directions (and a dagger) from the evil queen herself to behead Snow White. Except, this pretty princess didn't look so happy.

Gogo Tomago sat atop Huntsman Fred's horse with her arms crossed in a pout. She wore a long dress that was hard to run in, she had stiff and uncomfortable hair, she rode a slow horse, and she was stuck with Fred. Those things added up to her bad mood.

The horse bucked, causing Gogo to fly off its back and land with a painful grunt on her butt. "FRED! Do you want me to murder you?!" she threatens.

"Ah, ah! Bad Snow White!" Fred waved the dagger at her chiding, "Princesses don't threaten like that! And I'm supposed to the one who kills you!"

"No, now you have to pity me and let me go to get lost and find seven stupid dwarves!" Gogo replied, rubbing her sore body.

"I have replacements?" Fred asks.

Gogo just picks up the folds of her dress that would touch the ground, and scurries off painfully on high heels, leaving Fred the huntsman behind in the dust. It's not fun being a princess. She wanders through the deep, dank forest.

The day falls into night and she sees mean yellow eyes glowing inside bushes and awful ghostly sounds. But she doesn't shudder nor fear any of it, but remembers that Snow White would be a wimp and be terrified, so she acted it out.

Eventually, she found the cottage where the dwarves lived. She was afraid that the dwarves would be like taking care of seven Freds. That would be a nightmare because she couldn't handle just one.

Snow White knocks on the door. There was no answer, so she gingerly opens it up and steps inside. Knowing the tale, she finds the oh-so-comfortable bed and lulls herself to sleep. After all, she had been walking for days through stones and thorns.

_A couple hours later…_

Poke.

Gogo squirms.

Poke.

Poke.

Gogo sighs and sits up, hoping that the whole fairy tale world thing was just a bad dream.

Nope. She was still in the dwarves' cottage and in their bed. She looks at the dwarf that had poked her awake. Her eyes widened and a scream nearly escaped her.

The dwarves weren't dwarves exactly, but more like seven squishy white robots…in other words, there were seven Baymaxs standing by the end of her bed.

All the Baymaxs said simultaneously, "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. If you cook for us, and clean for us, and make our beds, and wash, and sew our clothes, we will let you stay. "

It was just so funny to see so many of Tadashi's robots in one place, that Gogo started snorting and laughing so hard that she had to clutch her stomach as if her guts were going to spill from giggling.

"Okay, I agree." she sighs, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

**()()()()())**

The throne room was full of chaos. Both Tadashis kept taking over the mirror; the true Tadashi with his will and the fake with the amount of power he held.

Wasabi was just really confused.

He was going to do what Tadashi asked and dress up as an old woman and give Snow White a poisonous apple. Fred the huntsman stood by his side, gazing at the ever changing mirror, though the times that the fake Tadashi came on became much more frequent than the real one.

Time was running out.

"So, I just give this apple to Gogo, and some prince guy will kiss her and wake her up and they'll live happily ever after so we can get out of here?" Wasabi babbles to Fred.

Fred frowns. "No, I think you give it to the PRINCE. That sounds more cunning and like an evil queen. King."

Wasabi tries to remember the story of Snow White from when he read it as a child. But there wasn't much time. He would just have to trust Fred for once and feed the apple to the prince instead.

"Fine, I'll give it to the prince." he says. He pulls up the black hood and put on the rest of the costume that made him look like an old shriveled up woman.

**()()()()()()()**

Hiro knocked at the door of a little cottage he found in the middle of the mountain's forest. "Is this the dwarves' house? I'm looking for someone! Is anyone home?"

The door opened the slightest and he saw a beautiful and familiar face that he couldn't place. A pair of dark eyes with purple eye shadow widens. "Hiro?"

That voice was Gogo's!

"Gogo? Aren't you supposed to be under a spell?" Hiro asks, confused.

"The evil queen didn't come with the apple yet. I thought you were her." Gogo answers also puzzled.

"Crap!"He hisses. "What should I do? Hide or something?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden yell of Gogo's name. "GOGO!"

A wrinkly old African American lady waddled up to the two, breathing hard. She gripped her knees hard and rasped out, "Apple?"

Hiro turns to Gogo. "Eat it!"

The princess of the story tries to take the apple, but the old lady dodges it from her grasps and holds it out to Hiro. The boy looks startled and attempts to say something, but the disguised Wasabi shoves the poisoned apple into his gaping mouth.

Gogo gasps as the apple comes in contact with Hiro and he falls to the ground, poisoned.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT? I WAS SUPPOSED TO EAT THE APPLE!" she roars, clutching Hiro.

"But Fred said—"

"YOU CAN'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

Without further ado, Gogo dives down and gives Hiro a nice, wet kiss on the lips. This wasn't the way the story went, but this time, the princess would save the prince.

Hiro wakes up from the poison and begins to kiss Gogo back, before she shoves him off, face burning.

A white light bursts between them, obscuring their vision.

**()()()()()()**

**Sorry, this chapter was a little rushed! I'll do better next time! Promise! Leave a suggestion in your review and don't forget to follow and favorite! Tell me if you liked it or not!**

**My winter break is coming to an end, so chapters may be harder to update quickly! Thanks for understanding!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know what you're all thinking. 'Oh no, KanaMac updated her stupid story AGAIN…' I'm just kidding. I love you guys! Oh my gosh, you have no idea how much I'm dreading the end of winter break! My break ends on the 5****th****, so just be aware that updates may slow from there.**

**Today, I'd like to give a BIG shout out to **DisneyandWildKrattfangirl! **She is EPIC! Like seriously! She's been with us since I started my very first BH6 fanfiction! She's super enthusiastic in her reviews and I'm glad to know her! Check out her stories too! **

**THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT INCLUDE A FAIRY TALE, BUT TELLS OF WHAT HAPPENED TO HONEY LEMON AND TADASHI!**

**KanaMac presents… 'Once Upon A Time' a Big Hero 6 fanficiton.**

**()()()()()()()**

_"Giving up already?" a cold voice cackled._

_ Tadashi shuddered. His arms and legs felt like lead. He was exhausted from fighting off his other self inside the evil queen's mirror. At the moment, he was laying crumpled on the ground, while the evil Tadashi loomed over him menacingly. He felt so tired and wanted to just close his eyes and forget about everything. _

_ "Just…taking a break…" Tadashi tried to heave himself up, but his limbs kept disobeying him. He was useless. Stupid arms. "Why are you doing this? What do you get out of this?!"_

_ His darker self crouched down next to his weak form. A chilly hand stroked his cheek. "Oh, Tadashi. Can't you see you fool? We are one person. Fighting me is exactly the same as fighting yourself. We are in a mirror. I am you as well, just your mirrored self. Stop fighting yourself, Tadashi. You cannot defeat me without killing yourself!"_

_ A huge wave of hopelessness washed over Tadashi. This was just going in circles. He would get nowhere fighting himself._

_ The other Tadashi's beastly shadow engulfed his figure. The world was dark and darker. Tadashi gave up. It was no use. He never got to say bye to his family and friends and he never got to warn them of the dangers of this world._

_ We are one person._

_ Fighting himself._

_ The teen knew that he was going hysterical and was going to die sooner or later. He tried thinking of happy thoughts, but couldn't hear or see anything through the dense dark blanket of what they call fear. _

_ Tadashi hoped Honey Lemon was in a happier place. Maybe he would see her on the other side. _

_ This was no happily ever after._

_ Who was he? He didn't know or remember. There were two of hims. Nothing made sense. He wanted to die or kill himself right now if he could. But he was falling…falling… through shadows, shadows, and more shadows. _

_ A single candle of a whisper amidst the black. "Your name is Tadashi Hamada. And I'm Honey Lemon and your brother is Hiro Hamada. Don't you ever forget that." _

_ Then the sound faded. He plummeted. _

_ No memories came with the voice. He didn't recognize it at all. But as he fell through the never ending darkness, he thought about the voice long and hard. _

_ 'Your name is Tadashi Hamada.' Was that his name? It sounded like a really nice name._

_ 'And I'm Honey Lemon.' Sounds like a food. A type of girly food that girls eat._

_ 'And your brother is Hiro Hamada.' What?_

_ The very definitions of words were slipping through his fingers in his mind. He couldn't recall what each word meant…_

_ 'Don't you ever forget that…' I just did._

_ He hit the ground hard. The falling through nothing had come to a stop. The young man didn't understand. He just laid there and groaned softly from the impact. It was still pitch black, but at least the falling had halted. So he began to cry cold tears over the nothingness in his head of empty memories that would never return._

_ The tears blurred his vision. He saw a faintly outlined figure of light walking over to his side. He couldn't remember the rest._

_ A girl scampered over to his side._

_ She was skinny and tall. And her hair was a long dull grayish yellow. Her face was covered in soot and her eyes were an unfocused filmy pale green. A frown settled on her thin lips as she stared at the lifeless boy crying on the ground._

_ She pats the boy's head. "It's okay."_

_ The boy looks up at the girl. He cries even harder because it took him a long time to realize that she was a girl. He was frightened._

_ "No it's not," he sobs, "I can't remember anything. I think I was supposed to save some people, but I failed."_

_ The girl studies his features of tears trekking down his handsomely formed cheekbones and his long nose and his large almond shaped brown orbs. His black hair was smartly done, but a bit ruffled and very dusty. He was more of a young man than a boy to her._

_ "T-Tadashi?" she whispers in disbelief._

_ "What?" he whispers. "Is there anyone else here beside us?"_

_ The girl shakes her head. "No…no, there isn't. I just know who you are. You're Tadashi Hamada. That's your name."_

_ The young man's eyes widen. His tears stop and he touches his chest. It felt warm. "My name?..."_

_ "Yes! I'm sure of it! If only I could remember mine." The girl looks sadly downwards. Then she looks back up. "You have a brother as well; I just remembered. His name is Hiro. You love him."_

_ The young man gave a small smile. "Hiro," he repeats. "What does he look like?"_

_ "Hiro has cute chubby cheeks and the most adorable big eyes like yours. He has messy black hair that he never combs and he's really short. He always likes to think that he's taller than you though!" The girl giggles._

_ The man, Tadashi, throws back his head with a laugh. This Hiro sounded like an amusing person._

_ A word popped out of nowhere and settled on his tongue, waiting to be released. "You're Honey Lemon!" he gasps._

_ "I am?!"_

_ The memories suddenly return to Tadashi. He was Tadashi. She was Honey Lemon. His brother was Hiro. He had friends called Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon. He had an Aunt Cass who took him and his brother in when their parents died. He made an inflatable robot nurse named Baymax in his junior year of high school. Most important of all, he had little precious brother called Hiro. The apple of his eye._

_ He looked up at Honey and saw that some color had returned to her soot covered cheeks and her eyes were significantly greener. Her once dull grey hair was returning to its usual honey blonde._

_ He needed to go back._

_ "Honey Lemon, we have to go and warn everyone! This place is super creepy!" he says urgently._

_ "Yeah, I know," Honey pulled out something from behind her back. It was the wrinkly old fairy tale book that Hiro had ripped in the first place._

_ Tadashi's gapes at the long lost book. "Where did you get that?"_

_ "Duh, I brought it with me before we were cannon-balled into a different universe! I studied it some after I was dropped into this pit of darkness." Honey explains. She flips open the book and Tadashi gasps._

_ The first couple dozen pages were filled with the fairy tales the gang had been pulled into. There were brightly illustrated pictures of Hiro in his red riding hood, Gogo running through the finish line as a turtle, Hiro and him looking at the witch's candy house, and Wasabi giving the prince (?!) the poisoned apple._

_ Honey flipped the pages that were blank. There were LOTS of empty pages. She looked up at him. "We're part of this book now. We have to finish it. I don't know much about it, but there is something seriously wrong with it in a bad way."_

_ "I just want to go home!" Tadashi hisses back. There was no way he wanted to see another of him again._

_ The tall girl yanks at his earlobe harshly like Aunt Cass always does. "LISTEN! If we don't complete this book, we will never get out of here! And if we rebel or try to leave, we get left HERE in the darkness."_

_ "How do you know the book will let us out in the end?"_

_ "It will! They'll be no more fairy tales left!"_

_ Tadashi stands up. "Fine. I'll trust you. How are we getting out of here?"_

_ Nodding to him, Honey opens the enchanted book to the next empty page after the tale of Snow White. The yellow surface of the paper begins to glow and shimmer. Tiny particles of light flutter through the dark. Tadashi stares at the lit up pages. It looked like a golden butterfly with millions of other butterflies circling against its wings. There was a soft flitting noise as the lights overlapped multiple times, each layer brighter than before._

_ He felt a small amount of gravity tugging at him towards the glowing book; inside of it._

_ The light shimmers as Honey says, "I opened it to this page once, and saw the title, 'The Three Little Pigs.' I knew it was the way out, but I had lost all my memories and couldn't find the courage to do anything."_

_ She took Tadashi's hand in hers. _

_ "I can't promise that we'll be able to get out, or that we will see Hiro and the others again. I don't even know how much time has passed since we've been out or…" Honey looked with glassy eyes at Tadashi. She looked vulnerable. She takes a deep breath, "Don't lose yourself, okay. Wherever we end up, don't let anyone or anything change who you are."_

_ Then, she gave Tadashi a peck on the cheek and then they felt a thousand hands tugging at their clothes and whispering in their ears, 'come…come…' and they were sucked into the glowing book._

_ The first thing the two heard was, "I'LL HUFF AND I'LL PUFF AND BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!"_

**()()()()()()()**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Leave more suggestions for me in your reviews! **

**Sorry that it didn't include a fairy tale! I just needed to clear up what happened to Tadashi and Honey Lemon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! I had school and stuff. Yes, that's my excuse! I was planning on updating tomorrow, but I decided to be NICE and do that today! I'm going skiing soon and it's going to be epic and really super cold! There is snow around where I live and its freezing!**

**KanaMac presents…**

'**Once Upon A Time' a Big Hero 6 fanfiction.**

**()()()()()()()**

"I'LL HUFF AND I'LL PUFF AND BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!"

"By the hair on my chinny-chin-chin I will not let you come in!" Gogo cried out at the sudden booming voice coming from outside. She hadn't known that pigs were so foolish that they built their houses out of nothing but strands of frail straw! She didn't want to admit it, but the loud voice outside was frightening her. She could feel the hot breath of the creature from the other side of the straw. The woman stayed huddled in the center of her hut. What kind of story was this? Wasn't this a little too violent for children?

She screamed as there was a sweeping intake of breath from huge lungs. Then, a blast of grotesque smelling hot air engulfed the straw hut, spraying pieces of the fragile material everywhere. Gogo coughs and looks up. A hulking beast stood before her. A wolf of raven black pelt and glinting yellow teeth. He snarls at a terrified Gogo, showing no mercy.

"Leave me alone!" Gogo shakes a trembling fist at the black wolf.

The wolf barked a harsh grating laugh. "Ha! The magnificent and fierce Gogo Tomago cowering before my presence! I love it!"

"How do you know my name you creep?!" she shouts in fear.

The beast took a menacing step towards her. Then another. And then another, until she was backed up against the trunk of a tree. The wolf laughed at her fear.

"Leave me alone!" she tried again. It was as if all the bravery in her bones had left her. She wished somebody was here. Someone, anyone! Even Fred.

Gogo shrieks as the large black wolf let loose a roar so powerful that it shook the earth beneath them and the air around them seemed to waver. The tree Gogo was cornered against shook from the mighty sound, shaking leaves everywhere.

His spit covered her face and it smelled bad.

Gogo wanted to weep and scream and bawl like a baby, but she held her tongue and tears as she glared at the big mean monster before her. "You're nothing but a COWARD." she yells bravely.

The wolf stills for a split second.

Then he lunges.

His bad smelling sharp teeth lunge for Gogo's neck, when a huge tree branch intercepts with his teeth and barrel him over.

At the end of the branch was none other than Tadashi Hamada and Honey Lemon themselves. Teeth clenched and straining at the weight on the limb, the heroic duo swing the branch with the wolf's teeth embedded in it into a nearby tree.

A sick crack sounds as the beast crashes against the tree and towering plant groans and creaks and then falls onto the wolf's body with a loud SMASH. They could barely see his black fur underneath the green of the fallen tree.

Pupils dilated, Gogo takes a shuddering breath. Her body feels numb and her eyesight blurry as her friends who saved her life rush to her side.

"Gogo!" they shout in unison, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I-I think so…" Gogo flexes her legs to make sure they still work.

Honey and Tadashi each take one of Gogo's arms and slings it around their necks. Gogo, still weak with shock, accepts their help and limp alongside.

Then they hear a deep voiced, "Guys?"

The trio whirls around to see the beholder of the voice, Wasabi. Well, Wasabi with a little pink pig nose and holding an armful of skinny sticks.

"You must be the second little pig." Gogo states blandly.

Wasabi stutters as he drops a few of sticks. "O-Obviously! But do you know how hard it is to build a house out of nothing but _sticks_? It's so hard! Impossible! If they were cubical, yeah it would be so much easier, but sticks are different! They're stupid and they have different sizes and shapes!" He scoffs as he examines a stick that had tiny bumps.

The speedy girl regains some of her sarcasm. "Tell me about it."

Wasabi finally notices Gogo's weakened state. "Whoa girl! You look really pale! Like—a sick pale!"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. It's just that I GOT ATTACKED BY A WOLF!" she growls, rolling her eyes.

"The wolf didn't come to my house yet. Well, I don't have a house…" Wasabi trails off. "Oh, hey Tadashi, Honey Lemon! Didn't see you there. Are you guys pigs too?"

Honey touches his shoulder. "No, we're here to help."

Both Tadashi and Honey fill their other two friends on what happened about falling through darkness and losing their memory and identity. Tadashi shudders as he tells of his terrifying experience with his mirror self and how much pain he felt. Honey tears up as she explains how she was burnt in the stove in Hansel and Gretel. They describe how the storybook would be impossible to get out of until they finish every fairy tale in one piece.

Gogo gazes at the two sympathetically; they looked like they'd been through a lot. "Hey, we'll get through this together. You guys, me, Wasabi, Hiro, Fred."

"Where are Hiro and Fred, anyways?" Tadashi frowns, his protective brother instincts fully on.

"Right here!"

The group watches as Fred without his beanie runs in his usual sloppy manner over to them. He gives Wasabi a high five and pats Gogo on the back. "It's okay Gogo. Maybe you'll be eaten next time."

Tadashi and Honey try to restrain the angry woman as she lunges at a nonchalant looking Fred. Gogo takes deep breaths while glaring at the comic loving nerd, trying to calm herself. Wasabi fiddles with one of his sticks and Tadashi and Honey look away. Fred just smiles big. All of the sudden, seeing each other in one place seemed awkward and uncalled for.

It wasn't like they would just say, _Oh, me? I was just poisoned with an apple in Snow White, how have you been?_

Just as Fred was about to break the thick awkwardness, a melancholy pained whimper comes from under the tree where Tadashi and Honey knocked the black wolf into. The sound was so sad and small, that the team of friends runs over to the fallen tree and wolf to see what happened. With the strength of five, they all pitch in to help lift the heavy tree off the whimpering wolf.

Or they thought it was a wolf.

Underneath the leaves and branches was a skinny young boy with a mess of raven black hair curled in a fetal position. His legs were twisted at an odd angle from the way the tree landed on top of them. His face was scratched with twigs and there were large bruises forming around his bare torso. The only severe injury were the broken legs.

Hiro Hamada was the wolf.

Tadashi gasps in horror and scoops his younger brother into his arms, rocking him and making soothing noises.

Honey looks faint. "Oh no…what have we done…"

Gogo and the rest look just as shocked. Especially Gogo, she couldn't believe that Hiro would threaten her like that. The wolf was huge and beastly, but Hiro was a gangly teenager boy with puppy dog eyes.

She crouches next to the agitated older Hamada and places a gently hand on Hiro's chest. She could feel a faint fluttering heartbeat thumping against her palm. Alive.

Suddenly, Hiro sits up, coughing into his hand. Gogo backs away. Tadashi stops rocking and supports his brother's back.

Big doe brown eyes gaze up at the sky. He lets out a rasp, "What happened?..."

The eyes slide over to Gogo. The purple and black haired woman looks away sharply. Hiro looked confused despite the pain.

With tears in her eyes, Gogo hisses, "How could you say that? I was TERRIFIED of you. You tried to hurt me. You tried to kill me."

"What…" Hiro began, but she had already stalked off to sit farther away. He tried to get up and get to her, but a sharp pain shot through his legs and he crumpled into his brother's embrace. He wept at the pain, it was terrible. The young boy looked down at his legs and saw how misshapen his joints were and odd parts were sticking out.

"My legs…" Hiro whimpers.

"Shh, we'll get out of here, I promise. Your legs will get better!" Tadashi gasps, reassuring himself more than anything.

Honey began to realize that the edge of the scenery was growing white with a striking light. It was the transfer from one story to another that always showed up as soon as the tale was finished. But The Three Little Pigs was yet to be so. Why was the light coming now?

Then she realized that Gogo had vanished.

She blinked hard at the brightness filling up the land. She squints at Wasabi. "Where's Gogo?"

"She went with Fred to finish the story at his brick house! I think she jumped through the chimney or something to end the story! We're about to go to another fairytale!" Wasabi warns loudly.

Tadashi and Hiro clutch to one another as the brilliant white light shines.

The light was so bright and it roared and filled up the story until they couldn't see anything at all.

They could only wait and hope for one another's safety.

**()()()()()()()**

**There you go! An update! I'm still open to any suggestions if you have any in mind!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

**Again, updates will be reduced due to schooldays! I'm really sorry, but I'm still young and I need to go to school.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yesterday night… KanaMac logs onto Fanfiction…*clicks review and scrolls down* DO RAPUNZEL; CAN YOU DO RAPUNZEL; PLEASE DO RAPUNZEL. *sighs.***

**Okay, so I'm going to do Rapunzel today, so don't scream. Everybody: SCREEEAAAAM!**

**Calm down guys, *hands out lollipops*. **

**URGENT NOTE: THIS IS ****NOT**** THE VERSION OF TANGLED WITH FLYNN RIDER OR PASCAL ETC. IT IS THE VERSION BY BROTHERS GRIMM.**

**KanaMac presents…**

'**Once Upon A Time' a Big Hero 6 fanfiction.**

**()()()()()()()()**

The first thing that Honey Lemon saw when she opened her eyes blearily was hair. Lots and lots of hair. There was hair strung around the rafters overhead and hair surrounding her in coils on the floor and hair everywhere. There was hair spun around her body so she couldn't move. There was even hair inside her mouth! She quickly spat that out.

The hair was long golden blond strands as fine as spun gold. It smelled of the most heavenly scent of tropical pineapples and warm vanilla. Honey recognized the color and scent of the hair to be none other than her own.

"My hair?..." she whispers to herself, running her hand through the long locks.

Realizing that the room was disarray from her hair trampling over furniture, Honey heaved herself up and began to collect the hair in armfuls. With no grace of a princess, she drags herself over and under tables and sofas, under the carpets, over the beds, through the rafters. In the end, she had a mountain of tangled dirty hair next to her and her head felt exceptionally heavy.

Honey sits down, taking a breath and looking at all her hair.

Then her eyes fall upon a small square window decorated in flowers. The floral patterned shutters were slightly open; a sliver of sunlight shimmered on the floor. Honey crawls over to the window and opens it.

The sights were breathtaking. Sunshine poured over the acres of the extraordinary viridescent treetops that stretched for miles far. Little dots of patches of flowers blossomed below along with a small brook trickling down towards the forest. The beautiful scenery almost made her smile, when Honey remembered the last story she was in. She remembered Hiro being crushed underneath the tree and his legs…

She shook her head to clear things up.

All of the sudden, the sun didn't seem as bright and the gorgeous forestry didn't feel real. She reminded herself that the book still wanted to trap her here forever. She had to complete the story.

"Hellooooo? Anyone up there?" came a voice from below.

Startled, Honey peers out the window. At the bottom of the tower was Gogo Tomago. The speedy young woman waved up at the blonde somewhat enthusiastically. She wore a curvy velvet dress and a blood red cape. Her expression was confused and agitated.

The evil enchantress.

The long hair.

The tower.

_Rapunzel._ Honey realizes as she begins to toss the coils of her unkempt hair out the window. "Watch out, hair coming down!" she cries.

Honey senses Gogo climbing up the tower using her hair because of the tension along her scalp as her long hair is gripped and pulled by her friend. As Gogo gets closer, the straining grunts become louder, until the woman reaches the windowsill of the tower.

Gogo clambers past the window and Honey and crashes onto the floor. "Ugh."

The blonde crosses her arms. "You were supposed to say, 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair' and not 'Hellooooooo?'"

"Rapunzel? What's that? Some sort of rap song?" Gogo sneers, wiping her nose with the cuff of her sleeve.

Honey frowns. "You've never heard of Rapunzel? It's a fairy tale about a princess."

"Princess again? Seriously? I hate being a princess with the weird crown thing and the long dress and heels that break your ankles!" Gogo grumbles. "And what's up with the hair?" she gestures to Honey's load of hair.

"Rapunzel has lots of hair in the book." Honey replies curtly. "And cut the bad attitude. It's not helping at all at getting out of this story and finding Hiro to make sure he's alright!"

Gogo flinches at the mention of Hiro and falls silent.

Without noticing Gogo's hurt, Honey continues, "You are the evil enchantress named Gothel and you have kidnapped me and kept me in this tower since birth. You go out sometimes to get stuff and whenever you come back, you call 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!' and I'll let down my hair. Okay? Then the king's son will come up and see me while you are away. Cut my hair off, stab prince, prince wanders off in agony, we find each other, and then live happily ever after."

The purple streaked hair woman nods slowly, processing the information slowly. She still felt guilty for causing Hiro to get hurt. What if he was paralyzed for life? What if he was trapped in some sort of different universe where he couldn't defend himself? What if—

"Hiro is strong."

Gogo looks up in surprise at her friend. Honey gazes at her sympathetically, her warm green eyes engulfing Gogo's sadness and driving it away.

The faintest sound of hooves echoed in the valley surrounding the tower.

Honey perks up at the sound and rushes to the window. Among the trees, she could see a figure on horseback galloping towards the tower. They were still some distance away. Quickly, she returns to Gogo's side. "Gogo, you have to go. Come back once the prince is gone."

The locks of golden hair are let down at Gothel (Gogo's) command. She slithers down it and the hair withdraws back inside the window. Honey stays beside the window to watch Gogo run into the shrubs beside the small creek to wait. She feels anxiety welling up in her chest. Who would be her prince? The thought of Tadashi being the prince made her heart swell up.

_A song! I have to sing a song! What should I sing?_ Honey remembers how Rapunzel sang a song that enticed the prince to fall in love with her.

Without wasting any more time, she began singing the first song that popped into her mind:

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight; not a footprint to be seen…a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen…the wind is howling like the swirling storm inside…couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried…don't let them in, don't let them see…be the good girl you always have to be…conceal don't feel don't let them know…well know they know…Let it go! Let it go!...can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the doors!"_

"Why are you singing Let It Go really off key?"

Honey stopped her singing and looked down to see Tadashi Hamada standing at the bottom of the tower. He had on a green vest with royal red flaring pants and a heavy looking crown atop his head. He looked rather annoyed with his horse that was chasing butterflies. Even with a pout and a silly costume, he was still handsome to Honey.

She let down her hair without another word and Tadashi clung to it, slowly edging himself up the tower. Since her hair was so fine and hard to get a grip of, the Hamada boy kept sliding down, then pulling back up. It took forever for him to reach the top. When he did, he collapsed into the blonde's arms in exhaustion.

**()()()()()()()()**

After Tadashi had been revived and given refreshments to award his hard work of driving a horse and climbing a tower, he made his way back down.

Of course, Gogo playing her part as the evil enchantress found out about her meeting the prince in secret and she was preparing to cut off Honey's beautiful golden tresses when a slight tiny small problem came up.

Gogo was attempting to cut her hair, but the giant rusty iron scissors wouldn't cut through Honey's thick hair. The blade was wedged in slightly, but it wouldn't budge.

"It…won't go in!..." Gogo grits through her teeth as she presses the scissors hard.

"Try harder!" Honey cries out.

Gogo presses down as hard as she could and finally, the scissors slice through the thick almost impenetrable hair with a satisfying _shick!_ A giant braid of Honey's hair lay on the floor in one big coil. The two sigh in relief, but Honey looks into the mirror sadly at the sight of her now short golden blond hair that came just below her ears. Gogo apologizes to her, but Honey shakes it off. "I was planning to get a haircut anyways. It's fine." she says lightly.

_I feel like I've hurt Honey like I've hurt Hiro. I'm such an idiot. _Gogo chastises herself harshly. She really felt like a real evil enchantress.

**()()())()()()()**

Much later that night, when the moon was crescent in the sky and the stars were a blanket surrounding the moon, Tadashi Hamada lay still and in pain. Honey was gone because Gothel (Gogo) had sent her away, but Tadashi remained and the enchantress had vanished.

He wished she stayed.

That was because he had thrown himself out of the tower like in the book, but couldn't get back up. The thorns had pierced his eyes and he was blind to the moon and stars. He felt blood trickling down his hands, but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

The thorns were all around his body and were tangling his arms and legs with it. The more he moved, the worse it got. Blindly, he groped at them.

He felt footsteps vibrating against the ground towards him.

"Gogo?" he rasps. "Is that you?"

A chilling voice pierced the air. "No. I am me. And you are me. We are the same person. And I've trapped you and your friends in this tale _forever."_

**()()()()()()()()**

**This might have been a bit confusing for people who haven't read the Brothers Grimm version. If not, please do so. **

**IN YOUR REVIEW: ****please tell me which chapter was your favorite so far**** and please give me more ideas if you have any!**

**Thanks for reading and I'll update next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so soooooooorrrrryyy for not updating sooner! I'm not gonna give an excuse because excuses are crappy things that you make up in your head! You probably all HATE me now and I probably lost all your faith and love for my story! SOOOOBBBBBSSS!**

**Anyways, did you know Big Hero 6 got nominated for Oscars?! Isn't that amazing? As soon as I found that out, I was calling all my friends and telling them about it! I hope it wins even though there isn't a very good chance that it will!**

**This is Jack and The Beanstalk, kay?**

**And now, KanaMac presents…**

'**Once Upon A Time' a Big Hero 6 fanfiction.**

**()()()()()()()**

**"**Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman, be he alive, or be he dead

I'll have his bones to grind my bread." Hiro repeats these words in a soft frail voice. The words were meant to make him feel braver, but it in fact made him feel many times worse.

Hiro took his cane—his shepherd's crook cane made of sweet smelling cherry wood—and jabbed it into another curve of beanstalk and pulled his self up another level.

He looked down.

Under him were just lots of cloud and fog. He could barely see the lower sections of the beanstalk he had previously braved. The sight of not being able to see what was below made Hiro's insides slosh in his stomach.

"Ah!" He whispers in pain and terror as his feet slip off the damp stalk. He is left dangling by his sturdy shepherd crook.

His feet; his poor legs. They were shattered in the bone and his soles were purple and red; swelling angrily. Hiro wished that Tadashi were here to pick him up and carry him up this stupid beanstalk because his stupid legs wouldn't work and all because he ripped a stupid book. The list went on.

The boy looks up from his anger and stares up at the heavens covered in fog. "Hello?!"

There was no answer.

Muscles burning and grinding, Hiro uses his weak upper body strength to heave himself back up to the beanstalk. His broken legs shake as he moves up another level by sticking his shepherd's stick higher.

The pattern went on.

Stick in beanstalk, pull up, stick in beanstalk, pull out, stick in beanstalk, and pull out. Forever and forever.

Hiro felt like his legs were about to give out again after the millionth time of the pattern, when he felt something odd.

He'd never felt this odd feeling before. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it was very bad like an anaconda inside your gut, squeezing it.

It was like an instinct inside you that parents have sometimes when they just _know _that their kid is in danger. Except Hiro wasn't positive about who was in danger.

There was a long silence, though his whole trip up the beanstalk had been pretty quiet other than his frequent cursing from the pain in his legs. This silence was different and somehow ominous. The atmosphere around him was stiller than before.

Hiro looked around himself nervously. Was he near the ogre's lair?

He got a better grip on his shepherd's crook and wrapped his legs around it. Just in case something was to happen.

The beanstalk creaked and swayed slightly. Not normal.

He just knew it. Something was about to happen.

Then at that moment, it did.

A tight feeling clenched Hiro's heart. That feeling as if he just had lost a huge battle that he had fought for years. Like he lost something or somebody dear to him.

The beanstalk fell.

The enormous stalk let out a groan and made a fast and deadly decent towards the ground. Hiro gasped and then screamed as he watched the scene unfold. He clung to his crook like irremovable lichen to a rock.

It wasn't clear whether the ground was rushing at the beanstalk or the beanstalk was rushing towards the ground, but the two clashed and all had been lost.

**()()()()()()()**

Okay, that was a lie. All had not been lost.

An even more battered up Hiro lay moaning on the floor of the barn. He was on top of a plush haystack which was right next to a pitchfork with its rusty teeth in the air. Imagine what would have happened if he landed even a bit off. There was a decently large hole in the roof on the barn. There was also a peculiarly large beanstalk lying beside the barn and there was bad damage to the ground around it. Other than that, the world was alright.

"Mph." Hiro pulls himself to a sitting position. "Alive."

A sharp pain shot up his spine. Hopefully, it wasn't broken because the pile of hay broke his fatal fall towards the ground. Then again, he crashed through the rooftop.

His eyesight was still super blurry and everything he saw was fuzzy.

Especially that weird fuzzy fat shape with a brown beanie and western looking clothing that made it look out of place in a barn. Hiro blinked slowly and the image focused into a lanky young man with a tattered brown beanie and animal hide-like clothes. Weirdest of all: the man had a large bushy blond mustache.

"Duuuuuude." The man said, his voice muffled with his mustache. "That was one epic fall you took there. I can't believe you're alive and in one piece!"

Hiro squints. "You sound like my friend Fred. Fred?"

The man waves in a friendly manner. "Hey Hiro!"

The boy's jaw drops. "You have a…mustache…" he says dumbly.

Fred laughs and twirls his finger around one end of his mustache and then unwinds it. "That I do. I'm that guy who sold you those beans! You gave me brown cow, remember?"

"Yeah…I think I do. Yes. I do." Hiro confirms, inspecting his trusty shepherd's crook that had not been nicked by the fall one bit. "Where's the cow?"

Fred pulls on a rope that led to outside the barn. A protestant mooing came from the cow at the end of the rope as Fred dragged the large creature into the barn and next to Hiro. Hiro shifted uncomfortably as the cow gazed at him with its bulbous looking brown eyes.

The cow was a young russet brown cow. He had dark brown eyes that matched his coat and he had strange little dreadlocks sticking out from the tops of his head. His tail was also furry with dreadlocks.

Dreadlocks.

"Don't stare at him too hard! He gets nervous easily and he's really sensitive. He reminds me of Wasabi!" Fred informs, stroking his mustache.

"Fred, I think he _is_ Wasabi. Just as a cow." Hiro exclaims excitedly. He throws his arms around the cow's neck. "Are you a Wasabi cow?"

The Wasabi cow nuzzles Hiro's cheek affectionately. An affirmative.

Hiro looks up and fixes Fred with a look. "Now, Fred. How did the beanstalk fall down? Why did it fall down?"

Fred sits down. "Well, I cut the beanstalk bravely with an ax. All the ladies were swooning ya know. And it fell! That's all. Sorry I kinda almost killed you."

"You cut the beanstalk?! But that wasn't supposed to happen yet! Ugh, Fred! You messed everything up!" Hiro puts his head in his hands. "Was there anything else that I missed?"

"No, not really." Fred assures. Then he lights up suddenly. "Oh! Now I remember! As the beanstalk fell, like a dozen giants—ogres, whatever—came sliding down the beanstalk, and they asked me where Jack was!"

Hiro's eyes widen in shock and Wasabi as a cow faints.

"Of course, I don't know anyone named Jack anywhere, so I told them that Jack was in a different story! They had this EPIC light up book thingy that they dug from the ground where the beanstalk was and they opened it up and they all disappeared! Giants just disappeared in front of me into a book! It was SO AWESOME! SCIENCE! YEAH!" Fred roars.

"Oh no." Hiro whispers.

**()()()()()()()**

**YES IT'S THE CRAPPIEST CHAPTER OF THEM ALL! I'm sorry it's so short! Please forgive me your Greatest Majesty Fans Of KanaMac! Please forgive me once again! I'll update soon! **

**Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO world and citizens! Hi. **

**So, recently, I've read people's reviews (90 REVIEWS OMG) and I've realized that some people are confused about what's going on! So here's a clearing-up-things-that-you're-confused-about-chapter! I hope it will benefit you all in the future! And please boost the reviews to 100! Can you do it for me pretty please with a cherry on top?! **

**Time to clear things up! There won't be a specific fairy tale in this chapter to hold tight until the next one please!**

**KanMac presents**

'**Once Upon A Time' a Big Hero 6 fanfiction…**

**()()()()()()()()()**

Tadashi groaned.

His whole body felt as if a freight train had hit it. He slid open his eyes, only to realize that he was still blinded from the thorns in Rapunzel. Honey Lemon would have to cry tears into his eyes in order for him to regain his vision, according to books. He winced to find his hands and legs bound by a substance of which he couldn't put a finger on.

"Let us go!" He hears the sudden cry of desperation.

Tadashi shifts his weight. "Who's there?"

A gasp. "Oh, Tadashi! You're awake! It's me—Gogo! Argh, I can't get this glowing green stuff off!"

The Hamada cocks his head, puzzled. "Glowing green stuff? Sorry, I'm blinded right now."

He hears Gogo shuffling around beside him. "Shiny green light that has my hands and legs tied up. Yours too. I'm not sure what it is." There is more shuffling, then a hissing sound, followed by a _bang_ and a fizz. Tadashi panics when he hears his friend cry out in distress.

"Gogo?!" He frets.

"'m alright… just don't resist the stuff tied around you. It burns." Her voice sounds hoarse.

Tadashi nods and sighs. "Where is Honey?"

Gogo suddenly lashed out angrily. "What do you mean, 'where is Honey'?! You're the one who betrayed all of us! You're the one who trapped us in this stupid book in the first place! And I don't want to hear any ifs or buts! I was THERE when you ambushed Honey and I in the forest! You strangled me with your hands! Don't deny it!"

Tadashi's blind eyes widen. "Wait," he cries "I would never ambush you or Honey!"

"Don't bother denying anything." Gogo answers, pissed. "You're just a liar."

Then a thought struck Tadashi. The person who had captured both of them and attacked the girls in the woods wasn't him, but it must be his mirror self. He must have escaped the mirror or something. '_I am me. And you are me. We are the same person.'_ He had said.

"Gogo," he whispers anxiously. "It wasn't me, I promise. Do you really think I would do something like that to anyone?"

Unbeknownst to Tadashi's hindered eyesight, Gogo's brown eyes soften in consideration. Now that she thought it through, Tadashi Hamada wasn't the type of person to commit such an indecent act of unkindness. But she saw Tadashi come at her with her own two eyes. Yet, something was out of place. She lets out a breath, calming down.

"You're right. The Tadashi Hamada I am friends with would never do that. But tell me: who did, then?" Gogo asks evenly.

Hesitating, Tadashi leans forward to say, "In the story of Snow White, I was the mirror on the wall. I don't think you saw it because you were outside."

"Mirror on the wall?"

"Yes, it's an enchanted mirror that the Evil Queen looks into every day. Well—that's what the story says. Anyways, I was the mirror, but I found a duplicate of myself inside the mirror with me. I had control over my head and the mirror, but it was so tiring and my _other_ self started to take over. Before we knew it, we were fighting each other for control."

A frown puckers Gogo's lips. "There's _a second_ you out there?"

Tadashi nods. "Yeah. But he's evil and cunning, so steer clear of him at all costs."

"So he's the one who attacked Honey and I?" Gogo asks bitterly.

"I think so. And Gogo," Tadashi licks his lips nervously. "I think," he wets his lips again. "I think that my evil mirror self has something to do with the book that brought us here. Maybe he could get us out."

"You think so?" Gogo replies in a daze of confusion.

"I hope so."

**()()()()()()()()()**

Hiro, Fred, and Wasabi (as a cow) were very lucky that giants were not the smartest creatures around. As soon as Fred had finished explaining that the giants had been teleported by a book to another story, Hiro had tried to viciously attack him. But a certain cow, Wasabi, got in the way. With the young broken legged boy clawing at him, Fred frantically tried to explain that he didn't know that the giants were a danger to them.

Hiro snarls. "What do you mean giants aren't dangerous?!"

"They asked politely!" Fred peeps from behind the cow.

Hiro rolled his eyes with a scowl. How preposterous! Giants come down from the sky and Fred told them that Jack was somewhere else! Jack was right here! HIRO was Jack.

"Fred," he hisses. "I'm Jack."

"No, you're Hiro." Fred retorts.

"No, no! I'm Hiro, but I play Jack in this story!" Hiro waves his hands around. Wasabi moans in distress.

The young boy runs a hand through his bird's nest hair. He rubs his sore feet and painfully got onto his feet. With a pained yelp, he begins to totter, losing balance. But Wasabi the cow caught Hiro on his flank and helped the boy onto his back. Hiro snatches his shepherd's crook from the haystack and turns to Fred. "We need to get out of here."

Wasabi begins to walk out the barn with Hiro on his back.

"How come you get a cow ride and I don't?" Fred whines childishly.

"Come on Fred!"

The friends step outside and Hiro immediately sees something. There are huge muddy footprints littering the ground. The footprints are the a hundred times larger than Hiro or Fred and they are everywhere. Hiro gulps silently and urges Wasabi on. Fred gradually catches up with the two. His mouth gapes at the sight of the huge footprints.

"I wonder what size shoe they wear?" Fred ponders dumbly. Hiro and Wasabi give him the look.

Hiro urges Wasabi forward with soft words. The cow trudges around the stepped about disaster scene. They scour the scene for any clues to where the giants headed towards, while Fred was trying to measure a particular footprint.

A glint buried among the grass catches Hiro's keen eye. He slides off of the Wasabi cow's broad brown back and hobbles with his makeshift walking stick over the glinting object. Wasabi makes a noise to alert Fred, and then walks over to join the young Hamada. Hiro crouches down and reaches out a hand to brush the grass away that kept the thing hidden. He sees what it is.

It's a book.

"Yeah!" Fred exclaims with excitement. "That's the one! It's the book the giants had!"

Unable to contain his relief, Hiro draws both Fred and the cow into a bear hug. Then, he sits down on the ground to examine the book.

Then he realizes that there was no cover to the book. There was a back cover and a golden spine, but no front cover. It was like that day when he had ripped the cover of the book, which sent all his friends into this universe. Shocked, Hiro opens the book to the first page. A sudden feeling filled him when he saw the first picture. He couldn't tell whether the feeling was a yearning or misery.

There was a drawing of him, Hiro, in a bright red cloak, skipping down a trail into a forest. In the corner of the page was a carefully drawn Tadashi as a humanoid wolf, smiling warmly at Hiro. In the distance was grandma's house.

Little Red Riding Hood.

Heart in his throat, Hiro flips a couple more pages to come across another peculiar drawing. It was Gogo. She had a large reptilian shell covering her back and green tinted skin. Not far behind her was Fred in his bunny form with fluffy long ears. He had an animatedly panicked looking face as Gogo crossed the finish line.

The Tortoise and the Hare.

A dreadful feeling overcame Hiro as he saw more pictures of him and his friends being fairy tale characters. He felt sick.

Before he could say anything to his comrades, the book's pages began to dissolve in an ungodly bright golden light. There was warmth coming from the book along with the illumination of the book. He could feel a thousand hands tugging at his shirt as little butterflies of light circled around him. He cried out for Fred and Wasabi, reaching out.

Too late.

By the time Hiro had grabbed Fred's hand and Wasabi's tail, there was nobody left in the world of Jack and The Beanstalk except for a coverless book whose pages spiraled and flipped shut. Perhaps it was the wind, but anyone would know it was not, because a few moments later, the book vanished in thin air.

**()()()()()()()()**

Gogo opened her eyes with a start. She fell asleep again. How could she drop her guard again? This was foolish of her. She sat up with a yawn and surveyed the room. Tadashi was still there, also sleeping. He was still blind as a bat from the thorn bush he fell into. He looked paler.

She was starting to lose track of how long they had been in the containment. She didn't even know where they were. The whole place was darkened except for the dim glow of the light that bound their wrists and ankles.

_Rumble…_

The Asian woman gasped. A slight tremor ran across the floor and through her bones. Maybe it was just the wind…

_Rumble…_

This time it was slightly stronger. Gogo trembled in fear and whispers Tadashi's name.

"Gogo? Are you okay?" Tadashi awakens at last.

She gives him a look to be silent. "Shh! Do you feel that?"

_Rumble!…_

Tadashi's eyes flash with fear. He nods and blindly wiggles in place, hoping that the bounds around him would give out. Nope.

"Earthquake?" He suggests.

The room groans as another more violent shake vibrates throughout it. The place begins to tilt to one side. With a scream, Gogo is thrown across the room and straight into the opposite wall from the momentum of the tilt.

"GOGO!" Tadashi yells. He was blind, but he could tell that the place was falling apart.

Barely conscious, Gogo squints as another wave of quaking fills the room. Was it an earthquake? Yet it didn't feel exactly like one. Objects fall and shatter around her and a bellowing groaning of walls cracking will her ears with a screechy pierce. She hears Tadashi shout out in fear and she closes her eyes.

_RUMBLE!_

Gogo was falling.

She was falling hard; she could feel the air breaking around her. Then, she landed on something warm and fleshy, unharmed.

Gogo opens her eyes to the dull daylight. Her eyes widen; wishing that they hadn't opened at all. Before her were several large ugly creatures as big as The Statue of Liberty. They were hundreds of feet tall. Giants? Ogres?

They had warts on their lump of a nose and hair covering everywhere. Shiny scars and other wounds littered their oversized disgusting bodies. Only large scraps of clothing covered private areas. They smelled like rotting food and decaying flesh. Some had more than one head; a second ugly head sticking from the shoulder blade.

Giants.

With horror, Gogo saw a figure clutched in one giant's hand. Honey Lemon. She lay limp in the beast's grip.

Another figure in a two headed's grip. Tadashi.

Gogo was held out in the right hand of one giant and beyond the disgusting fingers, she saw an unconscious Hiro hugging some sort of staff. Fred was beside him, passed out. There was also an unusual brown cow lying on its side, eyes darting back and forth.

It came to her that _everyone_ was captured at the moment.

Cass Hamada (I totally forgot about her) was curled up shivering in a different giant's palm and Baymax lay deactivated in the opposite palm of the same giant.

Between the giant's fat fingers, Gogo saw the devastation on what was once Rapunzel's tower. That must have been the place she and Tadashi were trapped in by Tadashi's mirror self.

Speaking of which… "Hello little chickies." a cold voice slithered.

An identical Tadashi was standing below the giants. He grinned darkly and chuckled in amusement at the outrage on Gogo's face. He was so similar to Tadashi, yet it wasn't him. Gogo gritted her teeth.

"Why are you doing this?" she counters bravely, despite the slight tremor to her voice.

"Us fairytale characters have been trapped in this book for centuries!" the evil Tadashi says with fake brightness. "Now is our chance to leave, since that friend of yours ripped the cover portal away! We can finally escape!"

_Hiro._ Gogo thinks.

The mirror Tadashi spun on his heel and looked ready to walk away, when he turned back around. "Oh, and one thing dear. We don't take intruders very nicely. Away with them, boys."

**()()()()()()()()()**

…**so I think I just made it worse and more confusing. IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS LEAVE A COMMENT OR PM ME. This is the longest chapter ever! Phew! **

**I need you guys to boost the reviews to 100! Please do it!**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY BIGHERO6ING GOSH! I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! Happy 100 reviews anniversary everyone!**

**I'm so happy and thankful that I have fans like you guys, so thanks to everyone!**

**First, I'd like to thank my guests and anonymous people because they always give me fantastic and enthusiastic reviews that make my day! Thanks guys! Get an account someday so I can get to know you and thank you properly!**

**Second, I want to say thanks to **Mysterious Mr M, PhoenixWillowsRox88, Fantasy Forger, eltigre221, and Dirtkid123 **for always reviewing and saying nice things about my story! *starts to cry happy tears***

**Finally, I want to thank a very special person (not that you're all not special, of COURSE you're all special). I want to give a huge shoutout and a hug to **DisneyandWildKrattfangirl**! She's stuck around since forever and has been a big influence to my writing, so thanks so much Disney! **

**I love you all!**

**KanaMac presents…**

'**Once Upon A Time' a Big Hero 6 fanfiction.**

**()()()()()()()())()**

"Please don't do this! What will it ever bring to you?!" Gogo screams as the giants lower her and her friends into a large hole that they had dug into the ground. The hole was approximately the size that could fit a giant. No pun intended.

Once of the giants—a bald ugly one—looked at her with a bit of more pity than the rest. "Sorry girlie. Boss's orders."

"No!" Gogo yells.

The giants one by one dump their captives inside the hole. The sudden movement jerks all the friends awake and panic begins to rise. Gogo's voice of protest is lost amongst the chaos.

Hiro bolts up. "What's happening?!"

Tadashi looks around blindly, hands outstretched with sweat coating his forehead.

Honey Lemon starts to cry at the sight of the large ugly creatures that stood at the lip of the hole.

Fred screams, "Help!"

Wasabi the cow gets spooked and begins to kick out everywhere dangerously.

Aunt Cass clings to Baymax with tears streaming down her face as the nurse robot scans everybody for injuries.

Even though no one could hear her, Gogo whispers, "No…" as the giants trudge away from the hole, their large feet making echoing tremors that shook the walls of the enclosure. The last giant turns away and leaves them all alone.

Gogo turns to the panic state her team is in. They are running all over the place and it looks like a riot. She waves her hands over her head, hoping it will catch their attention, but everyone is beyond upset.

"Guys…" the usually strong woman says weakly. "Guys!"

The group's alarmed state continues to rise like heat in July. Oblivious to Gogo's efforts, Hiro and Tadashi are cradling each other while Baymax lists off his injuries, sending the elder into protective hysteria mode. Wasabi the cow was desperately trying to buck an agitated Fred off his back, while Honey Lemon is a sobbing mess on the ground. The situation was dire.

Gogo's eyes narrow as she watches Cass Hamada attempt to make a call on her cell phone.

That was the last straw. Clenching her fists tightly, Gogo inhales and lets out, "HEEEEEEYYYY!"

All falls silent as they look at Gogo, her cheek red from her scream. "Thank you."

"Stop panicking guys; it'll get us nowhere. We need to try and get out of here before sundown. We need to be productive with our energy. And woman up." Gogo glares at the group with strict eyes. She turns to Honey. "Honey, think of something sad. You have to cry into Tadashi's eyes so he can see again. Baymax, stop naming Hiro's state of health. We all know that he's not okay, so just patch him up as best as you can. Everyone, that cow is Wasabi. Just give him some space and he'll calm down. Ms Cass, please remain calm."

The tension in the air begins to fade as they all do as they are instructed to. Gogo smiles in satisfaction. Perhaps they were stuck in a hole, but at least they were out of the anxiety that would have drowned them.

Hiro limps up to Gogo.

She stiffens and addresses him calmly. "Hiro. How are your legs?"

As short and crippled as he is, the young boy simply stretches out and places his lips on Gogo's left cheek. The cheek turns apple red from the affectionate kiss. Hiro looks her in the eye. "Thanks for calming everyone down." He says. "And you should know that it's not your fault that my legs are broken and that you had to cut Honey's hair off."

The woman nods dumbly, still blushing madly. Hiro just smiles and limps back to his brother's side.

Tadashi was blinking normally and his eyesight seemed to have returned thanks to Honey's magical tears that Rapunzel had. He cries out and hugs Hiro happily and Honey sits back with her short blonde hair, smiling.

Gogo sighs and turns around to check how much sunlight they had left, when she saw a little girl crouching just outside the lip of the hole. The girl had bright yellow hair that was poofy and short. She had a glossy red ribbon in the locks of yellow hair and a bright smile.

She also had a coil of rope.

**()()()()()()()**

When the young girl climbed down into the hole with her rope, the team cowered into the farthest area of the enclosure. Well, everyone in the team except for Gogo, who just stayed in place, but shifted her feet into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Gogo asks warily.

The girl's already huge grin stretched even wider. "My real name is Gold E. Locks. But you probably know me as Goldilocks."

Tadashi steps out of the frightened group. "Goldilocks? Like Goldilocks and the Three Bears?"

"Affirmative." Goldilocks confirms with a nod. "I'm here to get you out."

The elder of the Hamadas returns the nod. He turns back to his friends. "It's alright everyone, she's harmless."

Slowly, the group disperses as they each get a good look at the harmless intruder. She looked to be less than 10 years old and as sunny as the sun itself. Goldilocks was making a good first impression on the group.

The girl runs over the rope and ushers Gogo up it. "Come on now! We haven't lots of time! Up the rope you go!"

The group clambers up the rope that Goldilocks brought. It was tied to a boulder above ground and the young girl was giving everyone a hand to make is all the way to the top, which was a long distance.

Beside the boulder was a thick and sickeningly familiar book with no cover and a golden spine. Goldilocks rushes over to the book and flips it a couple pages past the beginning, until she lands on a page that entitles, _Goldilocks and the Three Bears._ Gogo sees this and a tight know forms in her stomach.

"Are you trapping us in your story?" Gogo asks.

Goldilocks looks up from the coverless book in surprise. "What? No! If I wanted to do that, I would just leave you in that big fat hole! In my story, you'll be safer."

She watches as the pages of the book begin to emanate a golden glow.

**()()()()()()()()()**

The cottage wasn't Goldilocks', but the three bears' home.

This made them all uneasy, but the bright girl assured them that the bears were out for the week. "They're out visiting family. I overheard them. They won't be back for a while." she said.

Of course, the group was served homemade porridge that Mama Bear had made before she had left. The porridge substance looked crappy, but it tasted surprisingly good to the famished team.

For the first time, they were at ease. Goldilocks struck up a conversation with Honey Lemon while brushing Wasabi cow's dreadlocks and Fred was stuffing his face with his fifth bowl of porridge. Tadashi had found some bandages and was wrapping Hiro's damaged feet. Aunt Cass was sleeping calmly on Papa Bear's bed because Goldilocks let her and Baymax was charging in the corner of the room.

Gogo was the only one who was anxious. Yes, she was thankful for this safe haven, but she was very aware that Goldilocks couldn't shield them forever. The giants would find out that they left and tell the evil Tadashi.

She wanted a full explanation from somebody who would know about all this instead of people who were shooting guesses about the situation. The tired, but determined woman walked up to their host and pulled her aside politely from Honey.

"Goldilocks, can we have an explanation?" Gogo asks gently.

Knowingly, the curly blond girl nods up and down enthusiastically. She runs back into the lounge and calls everyone for a meeting. Like a bullet, she runs for Baby Bear's tiny wooden chair that looked like it had been broken and repaired many times. One by one, they filter the room and take a seat in a chair or sit back onto the floor.

With an unusually serious face, Goldilocks takes a deep breath. "I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning?" Hiro suggests drily.

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" the girl claps her hands. "Okay, listen up. Once upon a time…"

**()()()()()()()()()**

**Sorry it's short! I was in a rush! Thanks again to everyone and see you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!...So, I'm just gonna hide behind Baymax, so don't try and kill me…or anything…so…okay…**

**KanaMac presents…**

'**Once Upon A Time' a Big Hero 6 fanfiction.**

**()()()()()()()())**

"Once upon a time," Goldilocks leans forward with shadows dancing across the bridge of her nose. "About a hundred years ago; before any of you were born, fairytale and fable characters freely roamed the earth. We lived in a remote land where we very rarely saw other humans. And when I say fairytale characters, I mean all the heroes and all of the villains as well."

Fred cuts in. "Wait! I'm already confused!" Gogo pinches his thigh _hard_ to shut him up.

"Anyways, all of us were created by the Great Wizard." Goldilocks glares at Fred. "All fairytale characters were once human until the Great Wizard used his magic on them and made them into what they are now."

"You were a human before?" Hiro blurts. "Are wizards even real?!"

The young girl looks sadly into Hiro's eyes. "Yes, Hiro. I was human a long time ago. I don't recall much about my past, but I do remember that I was abused a lot because I was ugly and not pretty. I asked the Great Wizard to turn me into a beautiful little girl. In return, he asked that I take part in his 'experiment'."

"What experiment?" Tadashi inquires.

Goldilocks ignores his question. "The Great Wizard sent me into the forest to search for a family of bears and then try to live with them. At first, I refused. But I really wanted to become pretty, so I ended up agreeing. I was transformed into a beauty and then found some bears to live with. The bears were quite nice, actually. They treated me better than the village, so I thought it was a fair deal that I made."

Gogo felt a strong pang of sympathy for the 'little girl'. Though by now, Goldilocks must be far older than any of the team.

"One day, I came across a castle that had suddenly sprouted in the middle of the forest in which I resided with the bears. It reeked of the Great Wizard's magic. I went inside the castle and that was where I first saw the mirror on the wall." Her voice drops noticeably. "There was…someone inside the mirror. It was a man floating inside. I recognized him as the poor farmer from the village. But I was wrong. He wasn't the helpless poor man who worked in the fields anymore…" Goldilocks' voice cracks.

The little girl began to sob, upset by her story. Aunt Cass gets off her chair and comes to give her a big hug. The rest of them eagerly wait for the continuation of the story.

"Sorry, I got a little caught up… Where was I? Oh, I approached the mirror and asked who he was. The mirror told me anxiously that he had made a deal with a wizard. The deal was that the wizard would let the farmer live forever, but the farmer would have to reside inside a mirror for the rest of his immortal life. The man thought the wizard was lying about the mirror, but no sooner had he been trapped behind glass forever. This wasn't what he wanted at all. " Goldilocks swallows. "And the only thing that could free him was another being entering the mirror and taking over the person's body…"

"Rumors began that those who were turned into villainous creatures like wolves, evil stepmothers, monsters, and tricksters had died as soon as the wizard had changed them because their bodies could not handle the amount of evil they had received. With the human soul dead, the only thing left was the evil of villains." She stops and sniffs. "I'm not sure when, but the Great Wizard must have realized that his 'experiment' had gone terribly wrong. And then…" She stops.

Tadashi gently pushes. "And then?"

"Then he used the rest of his magic to seal all his test subjects, including me, into a fairytale book. He then sent the book into the far off future so nobody would come looking for it." The girl finishes bitterly. "The Great Wizard used a powerful spell on the cover of this book. It must have been worn out by the time it came out of time travel. Now it's open."

**()()()()()()()())**

The first person to speak was Hiro. "My god… what have I done?..."

Goldilocks gazes at him and comforts the down boy. "The seal was already weakened. Eventually, someone was going to break the spell at one point or another. You aren't at fault, my friend."

Tadashi gives his brother a one hand hug. Hiro tightens his hands around his nii-san's shoulders and squeezes back.

"We have to stop the villains." Goldilocks declares. "There is still time. The mirror from Snow White is still gathering all the bad guys in this book—which is a lot—and is still plotting of destruction."

She stands up excitedly and begins for the doorway with determination in her eyes. Then she stops.

Her perfect brows furrow and her fruity lips pucker into a frown. Her eyes narrow in concentration and she grabs the doorknob. As she twists it, she opens the door just a sliver of a crack that only a mouse could fit through. Goldilocks cocks her head as if she hears a sound.

There is only silence.

The blonde girl mutters under her breath and steps right outside the door. The team from San Fransokyo gulp simultaneously. Was there something outside the door? An unseen predator? Perhaps the family of bears had returned.

As soon as she had left, she came back in. This time, her bright eyes were wide with fright. She leaned against the door and quickly locks it.

_CRASH!_

A loud crash resounded outside Goldilocks' home. Hiro whimpers and digs into his brother's shirt. Tadashi protectively wraps his arms around his younger brother, ready for anything.

"Goldilocks?" Cass asks nervously.

Said person looks up. "They found us."

**()()()()()()()**

**I apologize a million billion times for the late update. I'm working on it guys; just give me a little more time. I may start a new Fanfiction soon! ;)**

**There is a possibility that this story will be discontinued.**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW IT WORKS, BUT IF ANYONE WANTS TO 'ADOPT' THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME. ALSO, HOW DO AUTHORS ADOPT STORIES?!**


	12. Chapter 12: Apologies and News

**Hello all readers who follow me! I sincerely apologize for the lack of updating; I'm starting high school this year NOOOOOO (I'm of proper age to be on this site)!**

**Um, so yeah. Also, the Oscars are tonight! Yeahhh! Go Big Hero 6! I'm also a huge fan of HTTYD 2 so it hurts to choose one, am I right?!**

**For all who don't know: ****THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!**

**I know I said I would add a couple more chapters, but the last chapter that I ended was the perfect place to spot and I didn't want to make things more difficult for the new author! **

**New Author: So, ****PhoenixWillowsRox88 ****was the first to tell me that she is interested in adopting this! BUT in case she changes her mind or I can't get a hold of her, I'm going to need some backup people who want to adopt this!**

**I'm still sort of new, so I apologize if it takes a while to transfer the story to the adopter! **

**So, PhoenixWillowRox88, I'm going to PM you to see if you're willing. Again, sorry for the lack of updates. I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!**

**PS: I'm plotting (gosh, I sound evil! Like I'm plotting something bad!) a new fanfiction for Big Hero 6!**

**I hope the new author will make my story much better (because I suck) and much more interesting! Please treat her/him like they are me! Be nice! **

**KanaMac**


	13. Chapter 13

**SURPISE ALL MY FRIENDS AND READERS! This is a surprise chapter for you guys, NOT AN AUTHOR NOTE! Yayy! Because I love you guys, I've collaborated with PhoenixWillowsRox88 and she's agreed to let me post another chapter for you guys! **

**IMPORTANT: Oh, and by the way, PhoenixWillowsRox88 is going to be the new author/adopter of 'Once Upon A Time' after this chapter, so make sure to follow and favorite the story when it goes over to her!**

**Anyways, enjoy the last chapter by me!**

**WARNING: Maybe a bit graphic-ish (blood?) for some readers! You have been warned!**

**()()()()()()()()**

_Previously…_

_CRASH!_

_A loud crash resounded outside Goldilocks' home. Hiro whimpers and digs into his brother's shirt. Tadashi protectively wraps his arms around his younger brother, ready for anything._

_"Goldilocks?" Cass asks nervously._

_Said person looks up. "They found us."_

**()()()()()()**

"Ah!" A young girl with dirty blonde hair was sent flying to the ground by a powerful force. A towering shadow loomed over her.

It was a man. His features were dark, yet handsome. He opened his mouth and let a cruel, cold laugh escape. "At last, I am free! And no little weakling like you is going to stop me, Cinderella."

The girl stands up shakily, but collapses once more. "I'm not quite yet a weakling, thank you very much Mr. Mirror-on-the-wall."

The man leans over and looks her in the eye. "Now, why are you stopping me from entering another story? Is the famous 'Big Hero 6' having a party with your friend Goldilocks?"

The girl—Cinderella—stands up. She knew that the mirror knew the way now. She was the only story standing between the team from the human realm and this evil mirror spirit. She caught a glimpse of her left glass shoe glimmering in a patch of squash nearby. If she could just reach it…

A distraction was necessary.

"So…" she began as if starting up a conversation with a friend. "Whose body did you steal? It's quite handsome, I must say. More handsome than my Prince Charming!"

Distracted from the task, the mirror brushes his coat. "Oh yes. I think his name was 'Tadashi' or something. It suits me."

"I hope this shoe will suit you as well!" With that, Cinderella snatched the glass slipper and flung it with all of her might at the intruder.

The mirror cries out in anger and pain as the slipper shatters in his face, scarring some of Tadashi's perfected features. Cinderella takes the opportunity and gets on her feet to run, when a firm hand painfully grabs her frail shoulder and yanks her to the ground.

"Oof!" She mumbles as she crashes down.

With red streaming down his face, the mirror grins sickeningly at the young woman. Cinderella gasps and screams. He slowly pulls her right in front of his by the nape of her shirt. She wriggles and hisses, but he is stronger.

With his lips by her ear, he whispers, "Tell me where the book is _now._"

Cinderella squeezes her eyes shut. The book was the one and only way to be transported from one story to another. If it fell into his hands, the Big Hero 6 would surely be doomed. She prayed that Goldilocks was taking them away right now.

"D-don't you have your o-own?" she whispers.

He scowls. "That golden headed brat called Goldilocks took it."

Her hands were trembling with fear and they were cold and clammy with sweat. "Stop this now."

_Fwoosh!_

The mirror was about to answer, when a blast of brightly colored stars and sparkles shot into his side and undid his grip on the girl, sending him crashing into the pumpkin patch. Cinderella looked over her shoulder and saw a woman standing there with her wand aimed at the fallen man.

"Fairy Godmother!" She says and scrambles over to her.

The older woman takes Cinderella's shoulders. "Are you alright, child?"

"Yes, yes. But I need to get the book in a place where he can't get it, or else," Cinderella's words are cut off by a deep snarl coming from the pumpkin patch.

The mirror lunges, but Fairy Godmother's magic meets him mid air with a flash of green and gold. He yells and lands on his back, something cracking at the land. She and Cinderella both wince and look at each other. The princess nods.

"I can hide the book if you can keep him occupied!" Cinderella picks up her skirts, ready.

"Alright. I can do that. Be careful, Cinderella!" The godmother calls.

"You too!"

Then they both rush into their own battles. While the princess runs off to hide the book, Fairy Godmother twirls her wand and touches the mirror's forehead with it. Fat green ivy stream steadily out of the tip and gnarls and encloses the mirror in its grasp.

Green run in no particular pattern around and around his body and face, paralyzing him where he is. He hisses and jerks, trying to get untangled. He peers through the ivy at the woman who did this to him.

"Let me out, you old hag. You already know who is going to win. I know you do." He sneers.

The godmother answers simply with, "Fates can change."

The mirror twists and jerks. More ivy twines around him. "I can summon my armada of giants whenever I wish! You stand no chance."

She answers, "Tables can turn."

"I don't want to play this karma game with you, you ugly lady!" The mirror snarls.

The greenery climbs his limbs, nearly covering every bit of his flesh.

"Oh," she raises a brow. "You think I am the one playing games?"

"Shut up!" The mirror growls, and with one last bit of strength, he rips apart the vines with every muscle in him.

Fairy Godmother just gazes sadly up at him as he rushes upon her.

**()()()()()()()()**

There was an echoing boom outside the castle, causing Cinderella to jerk and look out the window. She wasn't sure what made it, but she felt as if she had just lost something precious.

She grabbed the book off her bedside table and ran down the spiraling flight of stairs. Then, she bumped into a hard wall.

"Ow," she murmurs and looks up, not recalling a wall in the middle of the staircase.

She gasps. It was no wall, but the mirror.

Blood staining his clothing and face, the mirror snatches the book out of Cinderella's shocked hands. "I'll take that."

Startled back into herself, Cinderella cries out and gropes for the lost book. Tauntingly, the mirror dangles the book high above her as a tease.

"Give it back, you coward!" She screams and beats and hits his stone hard chest that held his stone hard heart.

He suddenly takes her shoulder and slams her head on one of the steps of the stairs heavily. She lets out a whine and a yelp. Her blue eyes widen. There was a gurgled grunt, then silence. The princess's eyes flutter shut. He then tosses a wooden wand snapped into three irregular pieces at where she laid.

In the middle of the staircase, the mirror from Snow White opens the book that was once Cinderella's in his hands.

"Take me to Goldilocks and The Three Bears!" He commands then smirks and no one in particular. "I have to pay them a visit…"

**()()()()()()()**

**I know! I'm so cruel! Sorry! I hope you've enjoyed my story! I thank everyone!**

**Please don't forget to comment and read the continued story on **_**PhoenixWillowsRox88**_

**Thanks again! Please continue reading my stories!**

**KanaMac**


End file.
